


【evanstan&stucky】瑰丽之梦

by shanyaohuoguo



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyaohuoguo/pseuds/shanyaohuoguo
Summary: 盗梦空间＋第八号当铺的脑洞，原创情节，桃包宇宙系列4。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	【evanstan&stucky】瑰丽之梦

男孩呆呆地站在这家古旧的店门前，仰头看着油漆斑驳的店牌，上面歪歪扭扭地写着：PAWNSHOP。

这条公路一眼望不到尽头，只有这一间当铺孤零零地建在这里。

男孩在当铺门口徘徊许久，还是下定决心走了进去。进门之后，他发现当铺内部空空荡荡，走路都有回音。男孩犹疑着往里走几步，目光所及之处被一片漆黑笼罩。就着窗外朦胧的月光，只能隐约看到靠在墙边的玻璃柜里放着些零散的首饰，旁边立着几把破旧的吉他。

忽然，店内的角落“啪”地亮起一束灯光，有个人坐在那，朝他挥了挥手喊：“小孩！来这边！”男孩愣了下，立刻往有灯光的地方跑过去。可看清那个在白炽灯下坐着的人之后，他又有点害怕地停下脚步。

那个人头上戴着一个黑色蒙面头套，只露出了眼睛和嘴，身上穿着一件宽松的黑色袍子，乍一看有点像抢银行的劫匪。而在他露出的左手无名指上，有一个光芒耀眼的钻戒。

“我是这间当铺的老板，嘿别害怕，我只是不想让别人看到我的脸。”老板见男孩停下来，赶紧解释说，“我长得很丑，不想吓到你，所以戴上了这个。”他有点抱歉地指指头套，接着问道，“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫Chris，Chris Evans。”男孩回答，“我听说，这里什么东西都可以典当？”他小心翼翼地问老板。

“当然，你可以典当你所拥有的东西来换取你想要的，先过来坐，”老板让桃桃坐在桌子对面的椅子上，“你看起来愁眉苦脸的，是有什么烦心事吗？”老板问道。

桃桃坐下之后点点头：“我爸妈总是吵架，爸爸在外面找女人，妈妈阻止不了他，天天躲在屋里哭。”桃桃难过地低下头，“我不想再这样继续生活下去了，我想让这个家变好，想让妈妈开心，你有什么办法吗？”说完他抬起头，用求助的眼神望着老板。

“嗯我想想……”老板煞有介事地思考起来，“办法倒是有，不过，”他话锋一转，“作为交易，你有什么东西能典当给我吗？”

桃桃有点慌，他的储蓄罐里只有一丁点硬币，还是从斯科特那里搜刮来的。他用亮晶晶的眼睛看着老板说：“我把我所有的钱都给你，再加上我的狗狗可以吗？我的玩具狗Nick，他是我最好的朋友，我可以把他给你，但是你要答应我照顾好他。”

老板摆摆手：“那倒不用，其实现在你的身上就有一样东西可以典当，”老板伸手指了指桃桃，“你愿意典当你的快乐吗？”

“我的快乐？”桃桃无比惊奇，“快乐也可以典当？”

“是的，在这间当铺里，你可以典当你所拥有的任何东西，时间，健康，包括生命。”老板耐心地向桃桃解释，“不过典当了快乐之后，你的情感世界里就只有压抑和焦虑。用你的快乐来挽救你的家庭，这个交易怎么样？”

桃桃咬了咬牙，重重地点点头：“好，成交！”

“可要考虑清楚喽，你已经十岁，是一个男子汉了，要为自己说的话负责的。”老板看着桃桃说。

“我确定，我要典当我的快乐，我为我说的话负责。”桃桃想了想抬起头，坚定地对老板说。

“好吧，”老板看桃桃如此坚决，也就不再多说，他拿出一张契约，指着最后的签名栏，“那就在这里签下你的名字。”

桃桃一笔一划地写下自己的名字，“好了。”

接着老板对桃桃说：“闭上眼睛。”桃桃听话地闭上眼睛，他感觉到老板站了起来，然后就失去了意识。

————

老板再见到桃桃的时候，他已经长成一个唇红齿白的英俊小伙，有了第一次的经验，桃桃已经能轻车熟路地找到这里。“嗨！”桃桃和老板打招呼，“你的当铺怎么不好好装修一下？”

“生意不好，没钱咯，”老板自嘲地笑笑，“你这几年过得还好吧？”

桃桃点点头：“我父母离婚了。之前劝我妈离婚，她一直不听，从你这里出来之后，妈妈突然就想开了，和爸爸离了婚。她一个人带着我们虽然辛苦，但这个家比以前好多了，谢谢你。”

“嗨，不用这么客气。”老板心虚地摆摆手，接着问桃桃，“那你这次来……”

“我这次来，是有一件事，”桃桃说，“这几年我一直在剧院里跑龙套，可根本没有人注意到我，也挣不到什么钱。我想尽快摆脱这种状况，让更多人肯定我做出的成绩，赚更多的钱，帮妈妈分担压力，让家里的生活条件能变得更好点。这个可以办到吗？”桃桃用期待的眼神望着老板。

老板在头套下面挑了挑眉：“你想要地位与财富是吧，有点难办哦……”看着桃桃眼里的光芒渐渐黯淡下去，老板又说：“可也不是一点办法也没有……”

“真的吗？”桃桃眼里的火苗重又复燃。

“嗯，”老板点了点头，“我可以给你地位与财富，但是作为交易，你要把你的隐私典当给我。”

“隐私？”桃桃有点犹豫，“这样的话……”

“也就是说，我可以让你迅速成为好莱坞的明日之星，而代价就是今后的你，将会一直生活在闪光灯下，一举一动都会引起各大八卦媒体的猜测，人们会以你的花边新闻为乐，你愿意吗？”老板问桃桃。

桃桃陷入沉默，他一点都不想把自己的私人生活暴露到大众面前，那简直和跳梁小丑没什么区别。可现在……他什么都没有，妈妈一个人拉扯他们太辛苦，家里的兄弟姐妹也需要他的经济支持。桃桃考虑了一会儿，艰难地点点头：“……好，成交！”

“想清楚的话，就在这签个字。”老板拿出契约，指了指上面的签名栏。

桃桃签上自己的名字。

然后老板对桃桃说：“闭上眼睛吧。”桃桃闭上眼，很快就没有了意识。

————

时光飞逝，这回老板看到的桃桃，变成一个梳着背头，留着胡子的成熟男人。此时，桃桃已经是好莱坞的知名影星，岁月在桃桃身上沉淀下来，蜕变成为属于他的独特魅力。

桃桃看着老板问道：“虽然我看不到你的脸，可我怎么觉得，这么多年过去，你一直没有什么变化呢？”

“是吗，”老板有点心虚地挠挠头，“可能我比较会保养吧，哈哈。”他接着问桃桃，“你这次过来有什么事？”

“我……爱上了一个人。”桃桃坐正身体，脸也渐渐红了起来，“我不知道怎么形容这种感觉，之前也谈过几次恋爱，但和这次都不一样。”

老板没有接桃桃的话，而是突然问他：“可以和我讲讲你爱的那个人吗？”

桃桃有点奇怪老板怎么变得这么八卦，但他还是说了下去：“他叫Sebastian Stan。从你这出来后不久，我就接到一个电影邀约，我和Seb就是在拍这部电影的时候认识的，也是这部电影让我迅速成名。”

“我们都是第一次拍这种时间跨度非常大的系列电影，完全不知道之后会发生什么，我和他就像车灯前的鹿，对未知的前路感到一片茫然。在片场的时候我们相互打气，Seb笑着鼓励我的样子好甜，Seb真的是全宇宙最甜的小孩。”桃桃完全陷入甜蜜的回忆中。

“渐渐地，我发现自己对Seb的感觉有点不一样了，采访的时候，我根本舍不得把眼神从Seb身上移开，总是想坐得离Seb近一点再近一点，甚至看到Seb和同事拥抱，我都在控制不住地吃醋。”说到这里，桃桃不好意思地看看老板，“我这样是不是有点不太好……”

“是不太好，即使你很爱这个人，也不能把他绑得太紧，”老板点点头，“你不会揍了那个同事吧？”

“那倒没有，”桃桃笑着摇摇头，“我只是和那个同事说，让他在采访的时候离Seb远一点。”

“我的手机里有好多Seb的照片和视频，有次我的弟弟Scott翻看我的手机，和我开玩笑说，如果有一天我的手机被狗仔偷了的话，我的公关可能会被直接气死。”

“有段时间他们给我找了个公关女友，Seb很不开心，那天正好是电影的发布会采访，大家都坐在一起，Seb就坐在我的旁边，可他一次都没有理我！”桃桃即使现在回想起来都觉得好委屈，“我一直在偷偷看他，可他就是不看我，也不和我讲话，最后我实在忍不住，看到Seb脸上有根头发，我就顺手把那根头发揪下来了。Seb惊讶地看着我，我才反应过来自己到底做了什么蠢事。”

“后来我再也受不了他们给我硬塞公关女友，我就向Seb告白了，没想到Seb竟然答应了我，我们就在一起了。在一起的日子里我们很低调，基本没有被狗仔抓到把柄。”

“只是有次在一个漫展见面会上，主持人说Seb演的角色是坏人，我没控制住自己，说了句‘他是我的软肋。’说完Seb一脸无奈地看着我，我有点害怕，怕他觉得我口无遮拦又不理我，也怕底下的观众发现有什么不对，会暴露我和他的关系。可我就是忍不住啊！那个时候我甚至想大声喊，我爱Seb，我已经和Seb在一起了！”桃桃有点沮丧，“不过漫展结束后，Seb在后台偷偷亲了我，还说我帅爆了，”桃桃的嘴角弯了起来，“Seb让我以后不要再这样了，他告诉我那个时候他出了一身冷汗，我的公关也在台下瞬间变了脸。”

“你回去之后被公关骂的很惨是吧？”老板笑着问，“确实很惨，后面的活动都不让我参加了。”桃桃无奈地笑了笑。

“还有，第一次话剧公演的时候我特别紧张，Seb一直在后台鼓励我。那时候我好像是魔怔了一样，总觉得自己发挥失常，搞砸了这场演出。我又不能在其他人面前表现出来自己的焦虑，就把火全撒在Seb身上。可Seb没有怪我，一直在耐心开导我，我到现在都觉得好对不起他。”桃桃说到这里时，声音变得颤抖。

“我在拍一个电影的时候，片场正好离海滩很近，Seb就悄悄飞过来，我们一起在沙滩上散步，聊了一整个晚上。那是我人生中度过的最美好最幸福的一个晚上。”桃桃的眼里有点闪光，“看到Seb的头发被风吹乱，我伸手帮他整理好。那个时候望着Seb的眼睛，我才终于明白，我真的好爱他。”

听完之后，老板深吸一口气：“说吧，你想要什么？”

“我希望我和Seb能够永远幸福地生活在一起，再也不分开。”桃桃急切地望着老板，“可以实现吗？”

"嗯，这可是一生的承诺，你需要付出的代价也很大，”老板提醒桃桃，“我需要你用现在的事业来交换。”

“我的事业……”桃桃低声重复老板的话。

“对，你的事业。没有了事业光环，你就不再是好莱坞的知名影星，以后的每一步都会走得非常艰难，只能在不知名的剧里跑跑龙套。你被捧了这么久，一下子摔下来的滋味可不好受哦，”老板促狭地看着桃桃，“还要继续吗？”

桃桃想了想，然后他抬起头直视老板，眼神里的坚定让老板又想起了那个十岁的小男孩：“我得到的已经足够多了，在遇到Seb之前，我的心一直是空荡荡的，是Seb填满了我的心，让我每天都过得很温暖，很充实。只要能让我和Seb永远在一起，我愿意放弃我的事业。工作可以再找，可Seb只有一个。”

“好！”老板拿出契约，“想好了，就在上面签字吧！”

桃桃没有犹豫，他签上了自己的名字。

签好之后，老板笑眯眯地看着桃桃说：“果然没有错，你们真是天生一对呀。”说完，老板变魔术般拿出之前桃桃签的另外两张契约，和这张叠在一起。他打了一个响指，三张契约瞬间化为灰烬。

“哎……”桃桃呆住了，“你怎么把契约都给变没了？”

老板笑了笑说：“契约已经不重要了，重要的是你已经通过了考验。作为奖励，送你个东西，”说着，老板从袍子里掏出一块巴掌大小的立方体石头放到桃桃的面前。“这是什么？”桃桃疑惑地问。

“这是梦境图腾，它有一个很神奇的功能。”老板解释道，“当你拿着它身处梦境之中，它的内部会产生绚丽的光晕；而如果是在现实中，它就会变为透明，来试试。”老板做了一个“请”的手势。

桃桃半信半疑地拿起这块石头，把它举到灯下仔细观察。忽然，这块石头迸发出耀眼的七彩光芒。

“天啊……怎么会……难道我在做梦？”桃桃反应过来，惊异地看向老板。

“哈哈哈……”老板看着桃桃呆呆的样子不禁笑出了声，“不然呢，Chris，你回忆一下，你是怎么来到这间当铺，又是怎么走出这里的？”

“额……我是从……”桃桃愣住了，他忽然发现，自己根本记不起来他是怎么到的这间当铺，又是如何离开这里的。

“把你引到这里还真挺不容易的。”老板笑着对桃桃说，“我在梦境中把时间线调到了过去，让你和Sebastian重新过一遍你们的人生，结果和你们在现实中的经历一模一样。”

“什么？”桃桃惊讶道，“Seb也在这个梦里？”

“是滴，毕竟你们俩现在正躺在一张床上，把你们的脑电波连接起来还是很容易的！”老板调皮地冲桃桃眨了眨眼，“只不过醒来之后，Sebastian会忘记梦里发生了什么，而你会记得一切。”

“在这个梦境里，你们的人生都是一片空白，有无数种可能性会发生，也有无数条路可以走。可你们都做了和之前一样的选择，最终又遇到了彼此。所以即使时间倒流重新来过，你们也会注定相遇，相知，相爱。他逃不掉，你也逃不掉，所以我想你应该清楚了吧。”老板看着桃桃认真地说。

桃桃神情复杂地看着老板，默默点了点头。

“我知道，你一直在怀疑自己，总觉得自己做得不够好，给不了Sebastian幸福，纠结到连我家那位都看不下去，就派我来和你聊聊天，开导开导你。”老板炫耀似的晃了晃手上的戒指，“其实真不用这样哥们，你做的已经很不错了，”说到这，老板的眼神忽然黯淡下来，小声嘀咕着，“我觉得我都比不上你，如果时间真的可以倒流，我拼死也一定要拉住Bucky的手……”

“什么？拉住谁的手？”桃桃没有忽略掉老板的自言自语。

“没……没什么，哈哈。”老板反应过来自己差点说漏嘴，赶紧避开了桃桃的追问，“好啦不说了，快回去吧，他还在等你。”老板伸手在桃桃眼前一抹，桃桃便眼前一黑，睡了过去。

等到桃桃的身影完全消失之后，老板才摘掉头套，露出和桃桃一模一样的脸，还有一头耀眼的金发：“呼——，这头套和那个破头盔一样都是反人类的东西，箍得头好疼。”老板揉揉太阳穴，闭眼站了起来，四周的一切在老板站起身的瞬间分崩离析。当老板再次睁开眼时，他已经回到了和巴基一起居住的小屋里。

窗外天色已亮，巴基也刚好把早饭做完，看到老板的身影出现在餐桌旁，他终于放下心来，拿出两只杯子把牛奶倒好。

“他回去了？”巴基把煎好的牛排端上桌，“嗯，回去了。”老板叉起一块牛排狼吞虎咽，含糊地说。

“他应该想通了吧？”巴基自言自语着，没有注意到老板沾着油的蠢蠢欲动的手，“……Steve你不要把手上的油蹭到我身上！”巴基头皮一麻，“我刚洗的衣服啊！”

史蒂夫醋意大发，心想：哼，你竟然还想着那个Chris，我还在这里呢！他赌气似的把头埋在巴基怀里蹭来蹭去，“我不开心！我头疼！”史蒂夫委屈巴巴地朝巴基撒娇。

一听史蒂夫喊头疼，巴基立刻心软了：“怎么了我看看。”不顾史蒂夫油腻腻的手在自己身上不老实地乱摸，巴基轻轻地按摩着史蒂夫的脑袋，柔声哄着史蒂夫：“吃完饭快到床上好好休息，都告诉过你晚上不要睡那么晚……”说到这，巴基立刻回忆起来他和史蒂夫昨天晚上做的那些羞羞的事情，脸一下子烧红了，发现自己说的话其实一点说服力都没有。

“我不！我要出去玩！”史蒂夫没有发现巴基的害羞，他从巴基怀里抬起头，扭着身子哼哼唧唧地说：“BuckyBucky~你看天气这么好，咱们带上Alpine一起出去玩吧，出去玩我头就不疼啦！”

旁边的小白猫Alpine看着抱在一块腻腻歪歪的两位超级战士，摆出了一副被猫粮撑多的表情，弱弱地叫了一声：“喵~”

————

“滴滴滴……滴滴滴……”桃桃闭着眼睛，眼珠在眼皮下不安分地乱转，耳边的闹钟声响越来越大，他猛地睁开了眼睛。

“呜……好烦，快把它关掉，Chris……”包包趴在桃桃的胸口上呢喃，“我好讨厌闹钟的声音……”

刚醒来的桃桃在床上急促喘息，意识还没有完全恢复。包包感觉到桃桃胸口起伏很大，赶紧抬头凑过来担心地问：“Chris你怎么了？脸怎么这么白？”

“没事，没事Seb，我没事。”桃桃盯着包包的眼睛，终于慢慢缓过神来，他勉强笑笑，“你今天还要赶飞机吧。”

“哦对！”包包懊恼地拍拍头，“今天有个杂志要拍，行李还没收拾呢！”

桃桃忽地抱住包包，头深深埋在包包的怀里，轻嗅着包包身上甜蜜的香气，“Seb……”

“哈哈，好啦别闹，昨天不是才做过嘛，”包包的胸口被桃桃亲得痒痒的，他觉得无奈又好笑，以前怎么就没发现桃桃像只大狗狗一样，天天喜欢粘着自己。“我得去工作啦Chris，到了那边我就和你视频哦，等我。”包包在桃桃的脑门上“叭”地亲了一口，然后就哼着歌下床，到客厅去收拾他的行李了。

桃桃也撑起身准备起床，忽然，他觉得手被什么东西硌了一下，回头一看，枕边静静躺着一块手掌大小的立方体石头。

“是那个图腾！”桃桃盯着这块石头，那个梦境中的一点一滴渐渐在他的脑海里浮现。

桃桃拿起石头，走到窗边，拉开窗帘。正在此时，清晨的第一缕阳光冲破黑暗撒向屋内。

石头在阳光的照耀下，内里清澈透明，没有一丝杂质。

桃桃看着这块晶莹剔透的石头，泪眼朦胧中，他如释重负地笑了。

“Chris，我的护照呢？快帮我找找！”客厅里的包包急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，“快要赶不上飞机了天啊！Chris快来帮帮我！”

桃桃回过神来，赶紧擦擦泪跑过去：“我来啦！”

end


End file.
